Aventuras De Hanna
by Gloomy Suicide
Summary: Hijos de PilikaRen, TamaoHoro, HaoMarion y Obvio YohAnna, son aventuras de estos traviesos niños...POR LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS! LEANLO! por favor! se los pido! dejen Reviews! escritora desesperada..
1. La Guerra

POR: Polly Takei la que anda mas inspirada que carrizo perece que el agujero negro que tenia en la cabeza se succiono todo excepto ideas pa' fics y su malo malito malo amargada espíritu acompañante

Polly: HOLA A TODA MI GENTE!

Hiakarui: ya le dio la loquera

Polly: SOY YO OTRAVEZ! CON UN NUEVO FIC!

Hiakarui: por eso digo...ya se loqueo

Polly: ESTE TRATARA...! TARATARATARANNNNN! SOBRE HANNA! YAYA!

Hiakarui: se emborracho con Pepsi...

Polly: Y ES RESULTADO DE TOMARME 8 TASAS DE PEPSI! –Eructa- YAY!

Hiakarui: dios...empieza con el estupido fic en vez de decir incoherencias!

Polly: bueno tratara sobre las aventuras de Hannita bonito y el resto de los chamitos que vendrían siendo los hijos de Tamao, Horo Horo, Pilika, Ren, Hao y Marion...DISFRUTENLO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRIMER CAP: "LA GUERRA"

Hanna jugaba alegremente en el patio de la pensión asakura con sus amigos, los hijos de Tamao/Horo, Pilika/Ren y Hao/Marion, el hijo de Horo y Tamao era un niño de unos 3 añitos con cabello azul lacio y mirada tierna su nombre era horuko (N/P: perdón, fue lo único que se me ocurrió) la otra niña tenia también 3 añitos y era la hija de Hao y Marion tenia el cabello corto castaño y una mantota como la de hao y obviamente el peluche de su mamá (N/P: el que se parece a Manta) y por ultimo su nombre era jade (N/P: que mala soy para los nombres...) y de ultimo pero no menos importante la hijita de Ren y Pilika, tenia el cabello morado oscuro y los ojos de su padre tenia al igual que los demás 3 añitos y vestía una faldita blanca y una camisita roja. Su nombre era...nika.

Jade: dame mi peduche niño feo! -le gritaba Jade a horuko que como era mas alto que ella se lo quito y lo puso en alto para que no lo pudiera agarrar-

horuko: no! ahoda ed mio! Y no soy feo!

Hanna: ya dejen de pediad...no tiene sentido

Nika: Hanna tiene razón

Hao: -apareciendo detrás de horuko y quitándole el peluche y dándoselo a Jade- si, además, que harías tu con un peluche?

Jade: papi! -grito Jade escondiéndose detrás de Hao-

Yoh: listos para ir por unos helados?

Hanna: -guindándose en Yoh- SI! Helados, helados! Heladitos!

Pilika: bien entonces...vamos!

Luego de eso todos se fueron a la heladería y allí los niños armaron una guerra de helados...

Nika: MUEDE! –tirando pedazo de helado a Hanna pero fallo y le dio a Yoh-

Yoh: --/--U ok, me gustan los helados, pero no es para tanto...

Anna: ok, ya fue sufic...- trato de regañar Anna pero recibió un trotazo por parte de Hao que escondió rápidamente la evidencia-

Marion: Hao, no hagas eso...

Hao: no seas aguafiestas Mari...

Anna: Hablo enserio, ya basta

Hanna: pedo mamí...

Anna: nada de peros, ya, nos vamos a casa, quieran o no!

Solo se escucho un oh...de decepción

Anna: hable!

Otro oh...

Anna: muevanse! ¬¬

Todos se pararon y fueron al baño para arreglarse, obviamente captando las miraras de interrogación y horror del resto de las persona, luego que de todos estaban medio limpios se fueron a la pensión donde todos se propusieron a bañarse...

Anna: -saliendo del baño con su vestido puesto-

Yoh: -entrando a la habitación- holas annita

Anna: que niños mas tremendos...no tienen otro lado para irse a armar desorden?

Yoh: -abrazándola- no importa annita, son niños NESECITAN divertirse

Anna: -besando la mejilla-

Yoh: vamos a almorzar?

Anna: si hacen otra guerra de comida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nika: MUEDE OTRA VEZ! –Tirándole un pastelillo a Hanna pero fallo otra vez, y otra vez le dio a Anna en la cara-

Anna: -- que demonios hacen!

Todos: -se quedaron petrificados con la comida en las manos en posición de lanzamiento-

Hao: -risa nerviosa-

Marion: mari solo...mari solo... HAO QUE HACES!

Hao: YO! Pero si tu tambien!

Marion: mari no participo en ninguna guerra de comida...!

Hao: hay si tu como no...

Marion: -reventándole un huevo en la cabeza (N/P: de donde lo saco?)

Jade: jajaja! Mamí le lanzo un huevo a papí!

Hanna: anda mami...! esta ed la ultina pelea...! –Jaloneándola por el vestido y haciendo pucherito-

Anna: hanna...

Yoh: anda Annita...! deja que se diviertan... –imitando puchero-

Anna: esta bien...pero ustedes lo limpiaran todo!

Todos: YAY!

Hanna: pero antes... –le tira una gran plato de pastel en la cara-

Anna: XX HANNA!

Hanna: -riendo de lo lindo-

Anna: -suspira y se va-

Yoh: -la sigue-

EN EL CUARTO

Yoh: jejeje...ves? se divierten

-se escuchan risas-

Anna: supongo... –se sienta el una sillita

Yoh: -se para enfrente de ella y le empieza a besar el cuello-

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: que...no te gusta...?

Anna: -lo empieza a besar apasionadamente-

Yoh: -le empieza a quitar el pastel de la cara dándole besos- rico paste...buena portadora...

Anna: -se sonroja-

Yoh: -la levanta, se sienta y la sienta sobre el-

Anna: -lo toma por el cuello-

Yoh: -la agarra por la cintura-

Anna: -se para-

Yoh: -la pone contra la pared y le empieza a besar el cuello-

Anna: -pone su pierna alrededor de su cintura-

Yoh: -rueda sus manos hacia sus...caderas?...no...Trasero...? (N/P: abusador, se le da un dedo y se agarra todo el trasero xD)-

Hanna, Niko, jade y Horuko: que hacen O/O!

Anna: -empuja legisimo a Yoh y se sonroja brutalmente-

Hanna: mama, que estaban asiendo tu y papi?

Anna: eh...nosotros...pues te explico...estábamos...Yoh, adelante...

Hao: si Anna, explícanos que hacían tu eh Yoh

Anna: O/O! Hao! Que haces aquí! Y con los niños!

Hao: pues escuchamos que se caían muchas cosas por su cuarto y decidimos venir a ver... pero creo que ya quedo claro

Jade: papi, que hacían los tíos?

Hao: eh...te explicaría con gusto...pero estoy ocupado...así que...el tío Yoh t explicara

Yoh: O/O

Anna: si, yoh les explicara...

Yoh: y porque yo?

Hanna: -pucherito- papi porque tu y mama se estaban lastimando?

Hao: -risa ahogada-

Yoh: eh...lastimando?

Hanna: si...Mamí hacia soniditos de dolor y tu la tenias contra la pared

Anna: O/O!

Hao: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJA! ESTO SI QUE ES GRACIOSO! HAHAHA –recibiendo golpe de una cholita muy parecida a la de Anna- oye Anna creo que se te perdió tu cholita O/o?

Hanna: MAMI! PAPI! QUE HACIAN!

Yoh: bueno...este...nosotros...amidamaru?

Amidamaru: AMO YOH NO ME META EN ESTO!

Yoh: eh...bueno Amidamaru les explicara!

Anna: y si no les explica bien golpeen a Hao

Todos: YAY!

Anna: tu no Yoh...

Yoh: oh...

-todos se sientan alrededor de Amidamaru incluso Anna e Yoh y Horuko saca un pote de cotufas-

Amidamaru: pues niños...eh...

Jade: yo se que hacían!

Todos: lo sabes?

Hao: lo sabes!

Jade: si, no te acuerdas papa? Cuando veíamos animación para adultos en cartoon network

Hao: eh...jade...amor...no digas eso en público

Todos: -con la boca en el sub-suelo-

Anna: pone a ver a tu propia hija hentai!

Hao: solo fue una vez!

Jade: claro que no, me pones a verlo contigo cuando mami duerme y cuando yo me paro a media noche

Anna: PONES A VER HENTAI A TU HIJA!

Hao: no!

Jade: si!

Anna: y cual fue si primera palabra! Orgasmo?

Hao: no!

FLASH BACK

Hao: di, orgasmo

Jade: dada

Hao: te daré los pentagramas de papa si dices orgasmo

Jade: odamo

Hao: casi, ok, te daré una mantita como la de papi y sus pentagramas si dices orgasmo

Jade: -aplaudiendo con una sorisotototototota- Od...od...o...or...gad...orgas...mo...orgasmo! hai!

Hao: BIEN HECHO!

FIN FLASH BACK

Hao: como se te ocurre decir eso?

Jade: papa, tú me dijiste que eso se llama tener...

Hao: -tapándole la boca-

Jade: mmauhennfu jmwjfufmaimeoafufufu!

Hao: prométanle que no se lo dirán a Marion!

Marion: no hará falta...!

Hao: hay que alivio!... –reaccionando- MARION!

Jade: -lamiéndole la mano a Hao para que la soltara-

Hao: ASCO!

Jade: -le saca la lengua- -le guinda de marion- mamí! –Esconde la cabeza en el hombro de mari-

Mari: hao... mari esta muy molesta!

Hao: ehehehe...pero mari...

Mari: -se va molesta-

Hao: -sale corriendo detrás de ella-

Yoh: Hao es un gran padre

Anna: cual fue la primera palabra de hanna?

FLASH BACK

Yoh: di seisi

Hanna: tei

Yoh: no! seisi, si lo dices tendrás dotación ilimitada de naranjas de por vida

Hanna: HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI! Teisi! Teisi!

Yoh: y unos audífonos...!

Hanna: SEISI!

Anna: -llegando- hola –le da beso en la frente a hanna-

Yoh: -abrazando a hanna de modo que no pudiera hablar- hola annita –le da piquito-

Anna: voy a hacer el almuerzo

Yoh: ok!

FIN FLASH BACK

Yoh: no tengo ni idea...

Hanna: QUE HACIAN!

Anna: de...que?

Hanna: hace rato! Que no se acuerdan!

Anna: no tengo idea de que me hablas

Yoh: de cuando... ah!

Anna: -pisando- cállate, bueno papi y yo iremos a hacer las compras... –Se va corriendo arrastrando a Yoh por los el aire-

Hanna: -pucherote- BUAAAAAA! YO QUERIA SABR QUE HACIAN MAMI Y PAPI! BUAAAAAA!

Niko: ya cállate Hanna

Hanna: no me mandes a callar!

Niko: hago lo que yo quiera!

Hanna: no seas grosera! Eres una maleducada!  
Niko: claro que no!

Hanna: claro que si!

Niko: que no!

Hanna: que si!

Niko: NO

Hanna: SI!

Niko: NO!

Hanna: NO!

Niko: SI!

Hanna: viste! Si lo eres!

Niko: no vale niño tramposo! –le saca la lengua-

Hanna: -le saca la lengua y se jala el parpado inferior del ojo derecho- TONTA!

Horuko: ok! Ya cállense los dos! Vamos a ir a ver tele!

Hanna: ok

Niko: pod mi ta bien

-se van como si nada hubiera pasado-

Amidamaru: TT-TT pero yo les quería explicar...!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

°0OoO0°NOTAS AUTORAS°0OoO0°

Polly: bueno ese fue el primer fic, diej que iba a hacer un fic de Hanna y aquí ta, lo prometido es deuda...bueno, chaus! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! SE LES QUIERE!


	2. Hallowen

Polly: HOLAS! Al fin actualize, me tarde

Hiakarui: si eso se le puede llamar tardar ¬¬

Polly: por que tenia pendientes como 2 talleres y se acercan exámenes...y la vieja de castellano me tiene la guerra montada...Y de paso mi primo me tiro encima a su espíritu acompañante ya que según el "eh madurado" para shaman king pero sigue viendo sus pende jaditas...

Tsuki: no creas que yo toy muy feliz de tar contigo

Hiakarui: como alguien va a estar feliz de estar con esta psicópata?

Polly: TT-TT por que me tratan así?

Tsuki: es divertido...

Polly: buena excusa...y bueno me quiero disculpar con todas las personas que leyeron mi fic anterior, "la boda" de seguro algunos me odias por ponerle ese final tan pirateado

Hiakarui: ¬¬ te lo advertí

Polly: no es momento para eso...bueno Tsuki, si te vas a quedar en MIS fics tendrás que acatar una serie de normals...queda claro?

Hiakarui: si...recuerda que eres una pobre arrimada, asi como Horo Horo en la pension EN

Polly: no lo pude haber dicho mejor...xDDDD

Hiakarui: bueno comienza de una vez

Polly: luces! Camaras! ACCION! Acciony comedia ¡! Yuju! Seh! O my dog! Ahhh!

Tsuki y Hiakarui: ..U

"Hallowen!"

Yoh: WALLOWEN!

Hana: -jalándole el pantalón- papi que ed hadowen?

Todos: -GASP-

Hana: ¬¬ no se burlen...

Anna: -agachándose para quedar a su nivel- pues es una celebración en que los niños se disfrazan y salen a la calle a pedir dulces...

Hana: -sus ojos se llenan de alegría- dul...!

Anna: pero tu no iras...

Hana: -se le aguan los ojos y sale corriendo a donde Yoh y se esconde detrás de el-

Yoh: Hana...-lo carga-

Hana: -esconde el rostro en el pecho de Yoh-

Yoh: Anna...

Anna: no quiero que este todo lleno de caries desagradables que lo único que producirán será molestias y eso no sirve de nada en el entrenamiento de Hana

Yoh: Annita, deberías dejar que se divierta de ves en cuando

Hao: si, como nosotros dejamos que Jade se divierta

Jade: ¬¬ después de dos semanas el soff hentai se vuelve algo aburrido...

Todos: OOOOOOO/OOOOOOO (N/P: de donde salieron tantos ojos?)

Hao: EJEM EJEM...! Deberíamos seguir con el tema de Hana!

Marion: Mari y hao tendrán una seria conversación al respecto...

Hao: TT-TT voy a morir

Hana: -llorando- quiero dulces!

Yoh: no nos quedara más remedio que...que...

Hana: -snif snif- que...

-TECNICA SECRETA NUMERO 1- (N/P: consiste en un pucherotote y luego unos ojos de perrito triste)

Anna: "no...Tienes...TIENES que resistir...!" ESTA BIEN! "que débil eres Kyoyama" pero quiten esa cara!

Jade: Jade podrá ir a pedir dulces? (N/P: o no la maldición de la tercera persona! Oh! Mis sesos!)

Hao: "hay no...Ella no..." no lo se pregúntale tu mami

Marion: Mari no quiere que jade se llene de caries

Hao: oh vamos no te pongas como la loca de Anna...

Anna: -mirada asesina-

Hao: sin ganas de ofender!

Marion: esta bien, pero si te llenas de caries no vengas llorando

Jade y Hao: YAY!

Anna: -juntando las manos- bien, pues esta decidido, iremos a pedir dulces!

¿: y quien eres para decidir eso?

Todos: O/O

Anna: CALLATE CHANGO BANANERO!

Todos: CHOCOLOVE!

Chocolove: -completamente blanco con un aura de tristeza rodeándolo- chango, chango pero no de tu circo...

Hanna, Niko, Horuko: TIO CHOCOLOVE! –se tiran encima de el-

Jade: ¬¬ definitivamente no se que le ven a ese chango vulgar, es tan...feo...

Hao: TT-TT alguien comprende mi dolor!

Chocolove: TT-TT por que dices tal cosa guerita?

Jade: -agarrando la cuchilla de Ren- -apuntándosela justo al cuello- simplemente por que eres grotesco, un payaso sin chiste, un chango bananero de lo mas vulgar que no merece ser escuchado ni tomado en cuenta, queda claro? Además, aléjate de mi –suelta la cuchilla y saca un certificado firmado y sellado por el ministerio japonés- tendrás que estar a mas de 3 metros de distancia mío...

Anna, Hao y Ren: snif! Crece tan rápido!

Marion: Mari no quiere que juegues con esa cuchilla, Mari cree que el impacto mortal es mas efectivo...

Ren: u.u asi es... –analizando lo dicho- QUE! CLARO QUE NO!

Anna: bueno ya! No quiero mas discusiones en mi casa! Queda claro?

Todos: si...

Hana: mami y de que me voy a disfrazar?

Anna: pues de lo que tú quieras...

Niko: el fin de semana vi una película llamada "The Nightmare Before Christmas" y habían 3 chicos llamados Lock, Shock y Barrel, nos podemos disfrazar de ellos...

Horuko: si vruta (N/P: xD) , pero te olvidas de algo, somos 4 niños, no 3

Niko: pero había un gran esqueleto llamado Jack Skellington...y era alto y flaco y fuerte y guapo y...

Jade: u.uU ya captamos...

Niko: que dicen?

Hana: uu tendría que ver la película para poder tomar una decisión apropiada

Anna: TT-TT –llorando de emoción- nada me podría hacer mas feliz...!

Yoh: Annita por que lloras...!

Anna: HANA NO HEREDO TU ESTUPIDES!

Hana: aunque...ME GUSTARIA MAS DISFRAZARME DE NARANJA!

Anna: -llorando de tristeza- no puedo creer que me pase esto a mi!

Yoh: FUNGA FUFU! –sale vestido de naranjita junto con Hana y de repente sale chocolove disfrazado de Bannana (N/P: como en el capitulo final) y empiezan a cantar-

Chocolove: Funga fufu...una forma de ser...

Yoh: Funga Fufu sin nada que temer...

Hana: SIN PREOCUPARSE! ES COMO HAY QUE VIVR!

Yoh: a vivir así!

Chocolove: YO AQUÍ APRENDI!

Hana, Chocolove e Yoh: FUNGA FUFU!

-de repente sale un M.V.S.I que significa "Manta Volador Si Identificado" que llego a parar a la cabeza de Yoh de hay reboto y fue a la de Chocolove y por ultimo a la de Hana-

Yoh, Chocolove y Hana: 6.6

Anna: -se va molesta diciendo por lo bajo "estoy rodeada de idiotas sin remedio alguno"-

Luego de que termino la discusión... (N/P: quieren saber los resultados?)

-Pilika se encuentra temporalmente en terapia para discapacitados mentales gracias a la excesiva risa soltada por los chistes de chocolove

-La cuchilla de Ren se lleno ligeramente de sangre de nariz de cierto payaso sin gracia

-Marion aun llora de felicidad por tener una hijita tan madura

-Hao aun trata de volverse a ganar la confianza de Marion

-Anna perdió dos mesitas de te por culpa de chocolove (N/P: por tirarselas en la cabeza)

-Horuko y Hana aun tratan de destramarse por la parte del Oogie Boggie

-y Polly se encuentra inconsciente por un golpe misterioso de parte de su espíritu acompañante (N/P: 66, Hiakarui: eso le pasa por escribir tantas estupideces)

Bueno solo faltaban dos días para Hallowen y por ahora Niko se vestiria de Lock, Horuko de Barrel y Jade de Shock...y pues...hana...

Hanna: SOY UNA NARANJITA!

Anna: "que hice para merecer esto..." Hana amor...no crees que te debas disfrazar de algo menos...pues...ridículo?

Hana: esto no es ridículo...!  
Anna: -suspiro de resignación- esta bien amor...disfrázate de lo que quieras...

Hana: YAYA! –se va-

Yoh: Annita...

Annita...QUE DIGO? Anna... perdón estaba distraída...: si?

Yoh: no crees que deberíamos...

Anna: que

Yoh: pues...

Anna: -mal interpretándolo- Yoh!

Yoh: que?

Anna: que me ibas a decir?

Yoh: 66 ya se me olvido! Nooo! Mis sesos!

Anna: gr..! YOH!

Yoh: que?

Anna: MUERE! –Lanzándole una mesita-

(N/P: que sean 3 mesitas)

Yoh:

Horo: wow...te compadezco...

Marion: Mari olvido decirles que Matty y Kanna vendrán para Hallowen

Hao: las raras a las que les gusto?

Marion: ¬¬

Hao: ok, ok, no son raras...

Marion: nn

Hao: pero matti si

Marion: ¬¬

Hao: ok, ok ya me callo

Jade: quienes son matti y kanna?

Marion: son unas amigas de Mari

Jade: ah...ok!

Hana: mami no tiene amigas?

Anna: ¬¬ ves a ese pocote de parásitos? –señalando donde estaba los demás-

Hana: si

Anna: bueno a eso se le podría considerar amigos

Hana: oh...

Hao: le llenas la cabeza de cosas malas a tu hijo

Anna: mira quien habla, señor pervertido

Hao: Hao-Sama amo y señor de lo prohibido

Marion: con que así es que te denominas, no hao?

Hao: Anna por favor dime que Mari no estuvo todo este tiempo detrás de mi...

Marion y Anna: si

Hao: saben que? Yo mejor me voy a...a...a...allá mismo! –se va con jade en los brazos y luego Marion empezó a perseguirlo-

Yoh: son una linda pareja...no crees?

Anna: si...tanto, que hacen bailar a mi corazón...

Yoh: -imaginándose un corazón bailarín- jijijijijijijijji!

Anna: -arqueando una ceja- y tu de que te ríes?

Yoh: pues...de...de nada anita... pero me gustaría mostrarte algo que esta allá arriba –cara de pillo-

Anna: ehe... -se lo lleva amarrado con el rosario-

Pilika: hey Ren...mira eso... –señalando a Anna y a Yoh yéndose acarameladitos-

Ren: que no se cansan?

Pilika: mira quien habla ¬¬

Ren: ./.U calla pilika

Donde Yoh y Anna (N/P: esto no será lemon, perdón pero es que no soy buena en eso pero traerá algunas escenas como las del cap anterior...o un poco mas...ejem...)

Anna: -besando-

Yoh: -acorralándola en la esquina pero sin dejar de besarla-

Anna: creo que te gusta ponerme contra la pared, verdad?

Yoh: jijiji –le empieza a besar el cuello-

Anna: -lo abraza muy fuerte y empieza a quitar la polera-

Yoh: -le sigue besando el cuello-

Anna: yoh...me haces cosquillas

Yoh: jijiji

Anna: -lo toma por los hombros y lo pone contra la pared-

Yoh: O/O

Anna: tendrás que pagar por tu pecado... -le da un besito rápido- te arrepientes...? –le da otro beso igual de rápido-

Yoh: no lo se...eh pecado, y no me lamento por ESE pecado

Anna: pues... –le da un beso apasionado montando su pierna por su cintura y acariciando su cabello-

Yoh: -se tiran en el futon- -le quita la pañoleta-

Anna: le desabrocha el pantalón-

Yoh: Por fin sin interrupciones...

Anna: si... cerraste la puerta con seguro...no?

Yoh: eh... "la cerre?" creo que si...

Anna: por que siempre... tienes que arruinar...el momento...

Yoh: tengo una idea –se para aun besando a Anna- ves... –la pone contra la pared (N/P: debo dejar de ver pelis en fox...)- -pone el seguro-

Anna: mm...mejor...

Yoh: jijijiji... –le quita el vestido-

Saben que...? a mi no me gusta escribir lemon...la veses que eh tratado me sale pesimo, asi que...vayamos a el patio donde estan los niños y chocolove...

Hana: anda Jade...juega con nosotros...

Jade: -abrazando a chuck (N/P: el peluche parecido a Manta)- no quiero...no me agrada ese idiota de chocolove...además el estupido de Horuko me va a quitar a chuck... –lo abraza mas fuerte-

Hana: -gran gota- bueno...pero si te lo quita yo veo como hago para regresártelo...si?

Jade: -pensando- mm... esta bien

Hana: genial! –la ayuda a pararse-

Horuko: la anti-social se digno a jugar?

Niko: cállate mal educado!

Marion: JADE! VENN AQUÍ!

Jade: -le saca la lengua a horuko y se va corriendo- si mami?

Marion: ella es Matti, es amiga de Mari

Matti: -se agacha para quedar de su tamaño- hola enana! Vaya...eres la perfecta fusión de Hao y Marion...!

Jade:3

Matti: QUE LINDA! –la abraza-

Marion: ¬¬U

Jack: -sale de detrás de matti-

Jade: esa calabaza...

Matti: es mi espíritu acompañante! Su nombre es Jack (N/P: Jack Skellington xD)

Jade: "GENIAL! Mas espíritus tétricos!" genial!

Matti: -se levanta- y donde esta el señor hao y los demas?

Marion: Hao y los demás entran en la sala...vamos...

Jade: oye...Jade quiere saber si Jack puede jugar con Jade?

Matti: nnU "ella también habla en tercera persona" claro!

Jade: genial! –se va corriendo arrastrando a Jack y a Chuck-

Afuera

Horuko: miren! La rara tiene mas juguetes tétricos y de gente rara!

Jade: cállate o lo lamentaras!

Horuko: oh que miedo...!

Jade: et lo advierto

Hana: oigan chicos no creo que deban discutir...

Horuko: -le saca la lengua-

Jade: me tienes harta! IMPACTO LETAL! –chuck estaba apunto de atacar pero...-

Hao: -deteniendo a chuck (N/P: el espíritu de fuego al estilo chibi)- hasta cuando pelearan ustedes dos?

Jade y Horuko: ella/el empezó!

Hao: donde escuche eso antes...?

Jade: ..U

Hao: no quiero que sigan peleando! Además, pudiste haberle hecho daño a Horuko

Jade: no se nota...? eso quería...o que pensabas? Que quería jugar muñecas con el?

Hao: ./. –jugando con la punta de sus dedos- bueno yo...solo...yo...¬¬ no mas telenovelas con tu mama y Anna...

-caida anime-

Hao: una pregunta...ya llego matti?

Jade: shi

Hao: -saca un palito con una bolsita de tela en la punta (N/P: al estilo de Anna en el cap que aparecio por primera vez)- entonces yo me voy! Chau!

Todos: chao! Hasta lueguito!

Hao: chao chicos! –sigue caminando sin ver al frente cuando tropieza directo con Marion- MARI! D'OH! Que sorpresa! Que haces aquí?

Marion: ¬¬ vivo aquí

Hao: enserio? No me había percatado...ehehe...bueno lo-...lo ejor será irme ehehe

Matti: -con rencor- hola "señor" Hao...!

Hao: -grito agudo y de mujer al estilo cartoon- MATTI! Que sorpresa! Eehehehe...chau! –se va corriendo-

Chocolove: por que creo que te casate con un inepto?

Marion: impacto mortal

Resultado: chocolove todo enyesado

Jade: por que papa le tiene miedo a Matti?

Matti: MUAJAJAJA! Debería temerme! MUAJAJAJA!

Todos: O.o?

Matti: -recuperando compostura- ejem ejem... que tal si vamos a buscar a Kanna, llega de Alemania a las 3

Marion: pues tendremos que apurarnos, son las 2:43

Matti: vienes Jade?

Jade: "mas amigas raras de mama" no gracias

Matti: como quieras

-se van-

Horuko: en que estaba...? a si! BU! DAME A CHUCK!

Hana: Horuko deja en paz a mi prima

Horuko: ¬¬ no te habían dicho que eres un aguafiestas?

Hana: JIJIJIJI...ESPERA! eso se lo dicen es a mama...ORIBE! NO! ME CONVIERTO EN MI MADRE!

Todos: --U

Hana: perdón...fue la emoción del momento

Anna: HANA!

Hana: SI MAMA?

Anna: O TE PONES A ENTRENAR O 0 DULCES!

Hana: ----U los grandes espíritus me castigan por no ordenar mi cuarto...

Horuko: a mi es al revés...jijiji a mi me premian por mantenerlo desordenado

Niko: suerte que a mi no me mandan a...

Pilika: -llega con un saco con muchas cosas de entrenamiento- NIKO A ENTRENAR!

Niko: uuU soy niña, no es correcto que las chicas sudemos y hagamos cosas q...

Pilika: terminaste?

Niko: ¬¬U si...

Pilika: bien...entonces...A ENTRENAR!

Anna: -mirada asesina- Hana por que no entrenas?

Hana: bueno yo...yo...este...voy...estaba...bueno...nu si... U

Anna y Pilika: ENTRENEN!

Horuko: -apoyándose debajo de un árbol- que suerte tengo no tengo que entrenar

Anna: No creas que tu te escaparas! Vas a tener que entrenar!

Horuko: ----U talvez hable demasiado pronto...

Jade: yo soy mas fuerte que todas estas imitaciones baratas de niños... uu (N/P: Modestia...de quien la habra sacado?)

Hao: a si es...

Jade: aja...un momento...no te habías ido?

Hao: -dándole palmaditas en la cabeza- eso no te incumbe...

Jade: -se desmaya (N/P: de los golpes tan duros de Hao)-  
Hao: Jade, por que duermes?

-caída general-

Bueno luego de las torturas matutinas, la holgazana de Jade no hizo nada y obvio estuvo recibiendo miradas asesinas de los demás niños, llego la hora de almuerzo...todo estuvi tranquilo y es sana paz

Horo: QUE QUIERES PELEAR TIBURON?

Ren: no me busques Hoto hoto!

Horo: cállate antena parabólica!

Sabes que...? retiro lo dicho...después de la comida todos estuvieron viendo tele, Anna durmió un poco ya que estaba muy cansada (N/P: se la pasa tirando con Yoh, como no se va a cansar...xDDD) eh Yoh estaba apunto de llevarse a Hana y a los demás a la pizzería (N/P: postre?)

Hana: SERE UNA NARANJA!

Yoh: TT-TT se copio de mí...

Jade: yo sere una brujita!

Horuko: no necesitas disfraz para eso

Jade: ¬¬

Niko: por que siempre estas discutiendo con Jade?

Horuko: es divertido (N/P: mas respuestas estupidas ¬¬)

Jade: -murmurando- será divertido cuando te mande un ataque y quedes en terapia intensiva picudito...¬¬

Hana: ..U

Yoh: jijijiji...es bueno que discutan...eso demuestra que son buenos amigos

Jade y Horuko: ESTAS LOCO!

Yoh: jijijiji

Hana: pues yo me llevo bien con todos, somos buenos amigos y no tenemos necesidad de pelear...

Niko: pero si hemos peleado

Hana: ¬¬ cuando

Niko: pues...no se, no llevo una listita

Hana: no sabes simplemente porque nunca discutimos, me llevo muy bien con todos

Niko: claro que no

Hana: que si

Niko: no

Hana: si

Niko: no

Hana: si

Niko: no

Hana: si

Niko: si

Hana: no

Niko: JA!

Hana: demonios!

Yoh: bueno...de que quieren la pizza?

Niko: pescado

Hana: naranjas

Jade: queso, jamón y maíz

Horuko: chocolate

Yoh: ..U sabe que...? yo pido la pizza...

Luego de que pido la pizza extra mega recontar requete rrande llegaron a la casa donde apenas abrio la puerta llego la avalancha de gente y se tiro encima de Yoh para quitarle la pizza

¿: QUIETOS! QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?

Todos: ANNA!

Anna: TODOS QUITENSE DE ENSIMA DE MI YOH!

Todos: -obedeciéndola-

Anna: bien... ahora...DAME LA PIZZA!

Yoh: -dándole la pizza-

Anna: BIEN! y que se dice?

Los chicos menos ren: oh gran sacerdotisa Anna, reina del dolor y el sufrimiento, fuerte mujer que nos dejaria plasmados contra la pared en menos de dos segundos... nos darías la pizza?

Anna: ...

Los chicos menos Ren: ...

Anna: no se les olvida algo?

Los chicos menos ren: esposa del shaman king

Anna: bien...tráguense su pizza –se las tira y empiezan apalearse como perros por la comida-

Ren: ¬¬ son unos muertos de hambre...

Anna: seh...YOH!

Yoh: -lleno de pizza-

Anna: -mientras sube las escaleras- ven aquí!

Yoh: si annita! –sube corriendo pero a medio camino se regresa, agarra un pedazo de pizza y sube-

Horo: -mientras se embarra de pizza- crees que vallan a...

Hao: mju...

Horo: que nunca se cansan?

Hao: por kami-sama un día morirán...

Horo: seh...¬¬

-siguen atapuzándose de pizza-

Los dos dias pasaron volando y ya era hallowen (N/P: YAYA VIVA EL HALLOWEN! HALLOWEEN ROCKS!) Hao se disfrazo de calabaza, Yoh de Naranja, Anna de Anna, Pilika de loca psicopata (N/P: oh espera no le hace falta un disfraz pa eso), Chocolove de Banana, Horo de un muñeco de nieve y re (N/P: de tiburón) de nada... (N/P: no le hace falta, se viste de gris y ya es un tiburón xDD)...

Hao: Mari...yo... –jugando con sus dedos-

Marion: que?

Hao: me...me queria disculpar...no...no fue mi intención... –le de una mirada tierna (N/P: QUE KAWAII)-

Marion: no importa...por lo menos no esta traumada ni nada de eso

-inserte aquí una escena reveladora de Jade traumada-

Hao: gracias...:3 –y en un movimiento rápido besa a Marion... (N/P: se imaginan? QUE LINDO!)-

Marion: -correspondo el beso y lo abraza por el cuello-

Hao: -la toma por la cintura-

Jade: -llegando- O/o NO! –se monta encima de Hao y lo tumba al piso- NINGUN MOUNSTRO SE QUEDARA CON MAMI! ES DE HAO!

Hao: -noqueado- U

Marion: por lo menos se que tengo una hija que me protege de mis esposos... (N/P: recuerden que Hao tenía puesto el disfraz de calabaza...y bueno...-

Bueno, luego de eso fueron a pedir dulces, todo fue un excito todos estaban reciviendo muchos dulces! Y en la pension asakura, donde se quedaron las chicas, anna estuvo a punto de asesinar a un pequeño ya que iba a cada 5 minutos a pedir dulces y se atrevio a decirle chica fea y stupida...cosa que bueno...enfurecio conciderablemete a Anna

Polly: y asi terminamos el segundo capitulo! Yaya! Gracias a todos! Se los agradesco de todo corazon! Bueno aquí van los agradecimientos de Reviews

Asuka Ishida: pues...si...la primera palabra de la linda Jade fue Orgasmo...yo y mi imaginacion retorcida...xD buneo espero que te este gustando el fic! Y gracias por tu apoyo...y pronto hare que le caiga un yunque en la cabeza MUAJAJAJAAJ! SOY MALA!

Seren TC: que bien que te gusto! Bueno espero que este cap tambien te haya agragadado! Bueno saludos!

Yukiyasha: seh...lo mismo me pasa a mi...SNIF! somo incomprendidas, xD pues bueno que bien que te gusto la parte de hao, a todo el mundo le fascino esa parte... gracias! En verdad amo cunado me dan animos y me dicen que tengo buen sentido del humor! .

yo-chan1: pues mira...seisi significa ne mi lenguaje raro y retorsido pepsi...se supone que iba a ser sexy pero me equivoque, amo cuando los personajes son todos gafitos...xD y pues si...Hao es un degenerado...

Yomi-asakura: no importa lo largo o corto del comentario, si no la intension...xDD! gracias por el reviews

Chibi-Chabe: lamento lo de la silla...xDD bueno estaba pensando en ponerle caopis con las distintas celebraciones...navidad, san valentin, etc etc y con los cumpleaños de cada uno :D bueno espero verte por aqui, chaus!

Polly: y bueno aquí les agradesco a las personas que leyeron mi listita: DAtiTOS YAYA! Bueno tube que quitarla ya que algunas personas aguafiestas estuvieron quejandose y reportandome y no me puedo arriesgar a perder mi querida cuentita...pero bueno...solo dire algo...que ganan con reportarme? No ganan nada, saben? No le estoy haciendo daño a nadie ni dañando la reputacion ni nada por el estilo...pero buneo un saludo muy especial para:

Visoria-Lupi-chan-FerchiiMisuzu-Andrea Nefisto-Sayuri Hisuka-anayoh-Rei Oyamada-ireyamichii(perdon por lo de ren)- StArFiReYuMi-Niacriza-Loconectado-saQhra

Polly: los quiero mucho! Y una vez mas, gracias por leerme, enserio me hace muy feliz...BUA! AQUÍ ME COMPRENDEN! BUA!

Hiakarui: --U que fastidio, esta y sus berrinches

Tsuki: BUENO LOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA DIVERTIDA COMEDIA DEL LINDA HANITA ESCRITA POR POLLY TAKEI! LA MEJOR ESCRITORA!

Polly: siento que mi autoestima sube... :DDDD

Hiakarui: ¬¬ caiste bajo...

Tsuki: ./.


	3. aviso

**AVISO – AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO - AVISO –AVISO**

**B**uenos Días, Tardes o noches querido lectores:

**H**ola querido publico! El presente aviso es pera comunicarles que no podré seguir con esta historia, momentariamente, ya que gracias a mis bajas calificaciones (Me considero lista pero extremadamente floja) no tendré suficiente tiempo para seguir escribiendo...Temporalmente estoy en cadena perpetua (castigo sin Internet todos los días) y eso da como resultado que no podré seguir las historias hasta nuevo aviso...

**T**ambién, para aquellas personas que sientan la curiosidad por saber que tan mal voy les diré...me entregaron corte de notas y supuestamente llevo por el momento, 4 materias aplazadas, pero obviamente puedo subir esas pésimas notas de las cuales me siento MUY avergonzada...

**E**spero que entiendan mi situación, y lamento de todo corazón este suceso tan desagradable.

Sin nada más a que referirme, me retiro, descansen y manejen con cuidado nn

Atte. Polly Takei


	4. La cita de Hao

_**Por:** Polly Takei de Way y Depp y su espiritu acompañante que esta de vacaciones pero mientrastanto tiene a su hadita de fuego Haru..._

_**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, EL es el dueño y señor de Shaman King, tanto el Makin como el Manga..._

_Hola chicos! Me alegra que al fin pueda publicar el 3° cap de este fan fic pero lo que pasa es que:_

_me castigaron ya que le menti a mi mama_

_me castigaron por que llevo 3 materias reprovadas_

_la coneccion de CANTV (La cadena telefonica mas grande el Venezuela) a el internet se jodio totalmente..._

_la inspiración fue a dar un paseo con mi estado de animo_

_y lo mas importante...MAÑANA MI MAMA VA A DAR A LUZ A MI HERMANITO! Yatta! Creo que voy a hacer un fan fic dedicado a el..._

_y tambien por que eh estado MUY deprimida estos días ya que mi madre tuvo citación con la profesora guia, y esta le dijo a mi mama que estaba preocupada por mi ya que estoy dando imagen de gótica tetrica...¬¬ noticia de ultima hora: ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO MARICONA! Disculpen..._

_espero que les guste este cap y que logren perdonarme por tardar tanto, pero entiendame, mi vida no es nada facil, trato en lo posible que mi vida se vea normal..._

_Bueno, sin mas preámbulos comenzaremos mi fic...DISFRUTENLO!_

Hao: -llenando una piscina inflabe con agua de la manfuera- bien, se acuerdan de las reglas?

Hana: no correr o empujarse

Hao: y?

Hade: respertarse

Hao: y...?

Hade: ¬¬ papa entra primero

Hao: n,n BIEN! BOMBA! –suelta la mangera y corre hacia atraz, luego se lanza a la piscina-

---------------------------------------

Hao: -mojado - -llenando una piscina inflabe con agua de la manfuera-

Hade: cuando falta papi?

Hao: poco

Hana: TÍO!

Hao: DEJA DE QUEJARTE! –lo moja con la maguera-

------------------------------------------

Todos: -cenando-

Hao: Mari hace la mejor comida!

Anna: u,u debo admitir que esta muy buena la comida

Hao: n,n

Marion: bueno, Hade, ayudame a recoger la mesa

Yoh: n,n ayudo?

Todos: O/O

Marion: wow...no, gracias Yoh...

Marion, Hade y Anna: -se van-

Hao: QUE DEMONIOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO!

Yoh: eh...? solo trataba de ser educado...

Hao: QUE! Vaya, Horo, parece que cenamos con Sir Walter Raleigh...!

Yoh: perdon...es que en casa siempre ayudo a lavar o limpiar para para pasar mas tiempo con Anna

Hao: ok, vamos a revisar... –vatuquea la cintura- si, aqui esta, y tu Horo?

Horo: Boony y Clyde, presentes...

Yoh: miren, no soy menos hombre por ser educado... ademas, miren... –saca del bolsillo un anillo-

Hao: oh...platos y un anillo, que hiciste, se te olvido pagar la renta?

Yoh: ¬¬ hoy es nuestro aniversario...hoy, hace 6 años, salimos juntos por primera ves, Ademas cual es el problema?

Hao: eh...DUH! que nos haces quedar mal...

Horo: si, es como si estuvieramos en un club de strips tiss y tu tuvieras 2000 jenes y nosotros 3 jenes...

Yoh: saben, se como tratar a mi esposa

Hao: No se trata de cómo tratar a Anna, se trata de cómo quedo yo! Si le das eso, sabes lo que hara Mari?

Yoh: que?

Hao: la mirada! Muestrale Horo!

Horo: -pone carita de perro triste-

Hao: viste, no rompe corazones? Ahora tendre que comprarle algo a el

Yoh: miren, le voy a dar el regalo a Anna y le va a encantar, tanto como las rosas y la campaña que le deje en casa

Hao: que? Champaña y rosas? Por que?

Yoh: 118 rosas, eso costo nuestra primera cita

Hao: QUE! Que comieron? Oro?

Anna: -saliendo de la cocina- un pedazo de torta de naranja para mi querido Yoh –con una voz tierna-, y torta para los mortales –con voz de desprecio-

Yoh: Anna...

Hao: -lo golpea-

Yoh: -le regresa el golpe- tengo algo para ti...

Hao: Horo, estamos en medio de una guerra nuclear romantica...

Yoh: feliz aniversario de nuestra primera cita... –le da el añillo muy sonrojado-

Marion: o.o!

Anna: uh...! Yoh! Que tierno…

Hao: se hizo efectiva

Horo: si...

Marion: -va a ver el anillo- oh...Hao, mira lo que le regalo Yoh a Anna –pone cara de perrito triste-

Anna: -abraza a Yoh muy fuerte-

Hao: la cara...

Horo: si...

Anna: me lo voy a probar... –le susurra a Yoh- sorpresa hoy...

-se van Marion y Anna-

Yoh: -pone cara de perrito pero como en forma de burla y se va-

Hao: oh...no..ahora que hara cuando sepa de las flores y champaña?

Horo: y si Anna no recive las flores y la chamaña?

Hao: veo que eh sifo una mala influencia para ti, saltamontes...

------------------------------------------------

Hao: llevare a Marion a cenar en un lugar elegante...

Ren: a donde?

Hao: no lo se, solo se de lugares...no chicas...

Yoh: ¬¬

Hao: y como se que eres demaciado romántico, donde puedo llevarla Yoh?

Yoh: puess...hay muchos sitios... esta el "Aoi Hitomi", "Watashi Wa Ko Neko", "Yubiwa"...

Hao: ok, ya capte...

Yoh: y...

Hao: y ahora que diras, papagayo en esmoquin?

Yoh: ¬¬ para que sepas...ese esmoquin lo uso Bob en la entrega de los Sachiko...asi que...BANG!

-cro cri-

-cri cri-

-cri cri-

Yoh: señores... –se va-

Hao: y de paso...pondre esta cinta en el restorand...esta cinta es muy especial, ella la hizo para mi...

-salen imágenes de...

Primera comida que Marion hizo para hao...(sonando la música del cd)+ -sale la mano de Marion sirviendo mas, luego hao pide mas puré, ella sirve, pide mas, sirve y pide mas...-

Primer viaje de Marion y Hao...(sonando la música del cd)+sale la mano de Hao subiéndole a la radio, luego la de Mari bajándole, subiéndole, bajándole y golpeando la mano de hao que trata de subirle el volumen-

Hao le propone matrimonio a Marion (sonando musica)+ -sale la mano de hao buscando por todos lados hasta que mete la mano en la caja de pizza y encuentra el añillo-

Luna de miel en el hotel Shiterou+ -sale la mano de Marion esposada a la de Hao bajándole el volumen a la radio-

Hao: que buenos viejos tiempos... "En especial el ultimo... ¬" esto...es algo especial...

Ren: no se había incendiado por que quemaste la casa por excusa de que se te havia olvidado su cumpleaños...?

Hao: eso cree ella...pero la guarde por que sabia que un día me salvaría la vida...

Yoh: -aparecido de la nada- bien, a donde la llevaras?

Hao: creo que haré una comida aquí y le daré flores...se lo merece...

Ren: bueno, suerte con eso...

Yoh: seh... –se van-

Hao: ya veran que lo lograre...

------------------------------------------------

Hao: YA LLEGUE A CASA! –entra al estilo de "I Love Lucy" y se escuchan los aplausos- ¬¬ se supone que aquí es cuando llega mi querida esposa y me ofrece una arepa...

Marion: HAO!

Hao: que hice ahora...si?

Marion: VEN AQUÍ!

Hao: uh...? –va al cuarto-

Marion: -lo abraza- tu hiciste esto?

Hao: -ve que el cuarto esta lleno de flores- eh... "Yoh...!" pus...si...

Marion: n,n te adoro! –lo besa-

Hao: "wow...tal vez mi hermanito no es tan inutil" sabes...?

Marion: mm...? –muy ocupada besandolo como para hacerle caso (N/P: QUE VIVA EL HAOXMARION! LOS AMO! Aunque me gustaria mas un PollyxHao...¬¬)-

Hao: quieres...cenar conmigo...mañana?

Marion: -lo empuja- OK! QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON **MI** HAO!

Hao: ¬¬UUU no, enserio, quieres o no? tenia algo romantico preparado para mañana...

Marion: chocaste el carro, verdad?

Hao: no

Marion: dañaste la alfombra

Hao: u,u no

Marion: no pagaste la luz

Hao: u,u no

Marion: ¬¬ que demonios hiciste! TUVISTE QUE HACER ALGO!

Hao: simplemente quiero pasar algo de tiempo romantico con mi bella esposa...

Marion: - enserio...?

Hao: seh... –la toma por la cintura, la hacerca a el y la besa (QUE LINDO! -)-

Marion: a que hora?

Hao: puess...sal con las chicas en la tarde y llega como a las 7 que yo te tendre la cena de tu vida hecha...

Marion: te adoro...! –lo abraza con una graaaaaaaan sonrisa en la cara (se lo imaginan? Mari sonriendo...wow...tengo que verlo o a ellos abrazados...¬¬ no se por que me imagine ahorita a Hao y Marion tomados de la mano muy sonrojados...-)

Hao: "como no amarme...xD (N/P: presumido, Hao: mira quien habla ¬¬, Polly: callate...Hao: callame, Polly: FUERA! –lo patea fuera de las notas) " yo tambien...asi que mañana tienes que venir MUY bella...tanto, que le des envidia a todos...

Marion: seh... –lo besa-

----------------------------------------------------

Marion: entonces entre a la casa y encontre mi cuarto lleno de flores y champaña!

Matty: ¬¬ el señor Hao es muy raro...si fuera tu, me cuidaria...

Anna: es un copion...Yoh hizo eso mismo el día de nuestro aniversario...

Matty: pero, si mal no recuerdo, su aniversario es en febrero, no? el aniversario de boda

Anna: si, pero Yoh ah recordado los ultimos 6 años nuestro aniversario de primera cita... u,u (ahhhh! Tu vezz!)

Matty: - que romantico...VEZ! no es como el raro de Hao...u,u

Anna: oye, y donde esta la otra vieja de su amiga

Marion: Kanna? Pues ella tuvo que regresarse a Alemania por asuntos personales...supongo...no específico...¬¬

Anna: bien, pero me tengo que ir, Yoh me preparo una cita...de seguro volvio a romper el calentador, chao!

Matty: xD chao!

Marion: bueno, sera que hagamos algo, hao me dijo que no me atreviera a llegar antes de las 7...

Matty: bien...ESPIEMOS A...!

Marion: no pienso espiar a nadie...¬¬

Matty: ok, ok...entonces vayamos a...

Marion: halloween ya paso, me encantaria ir a hacer bromas de halloween pero...no

Matty: ¬¬ bien...entonces actuemos como ciudadanas normales y vamos a chismosear en UNA MALDITA PELUQUERIA DE MIERDA LLENA DE LOCAS!

Marion: o podemos ir a comer algo...

Matty: n,n tambien...

Luego de unas dos horas, se hicieron las 5:00, asi que solo faltaban dos horas para que Hao terminara la cena (o al menos comenzara) y Marion se estaba arreglando en compañía de Matty

Marion: y que te parece esto...?

Marion vestía con un vestido de corset verde y negro, mangas de mayas y unos tacones negros, realmente se veia atractiva, ese vestido acentuaba aun mas sus bellos y perfectos atributos...

Matty:3 QUE LINDA TE VEZ!

Marion: . enserio

Matty: en realidad no me importa... u,u

Marion: -3-

CONTINUARA!

_Bueno pero les dire que talno termine este cap por que, ya que mi mama esta apuntito de dar a luz y mi tía que vive en españa llega en diciembre...Y ADIVINEN!(no tendre tiempo para adelantar mas hasta siento tiempo) Me comprare mi preciada falda de cuadros rojos y negros reversible, mis medias de rayas largas y MI QUERIDA CHAQUETA NEGRA Y MORADA CON UN OSO TETRICO EN LA ESPALDA! Sin nombrar que la capucha es grande y me vere con Raven de Teen Titans...!_

_Si, deben estar pensando en estos momentos que me visto como payasa...pero se ve bien! enserio...y MI TÍA ME TRAE UN ipod! Que feliz estoy! No me puedo sentir mejor! Aunque en estos momentos me remuerde la conciencia ya que...es raro que me regalen MUCHAS cosas cuando repruebo y pocas cuando salgo excelente...pero bueno...que se hace, HASTA LUEGO!_

_PRONTO ACTUALIZARE! SE LOS JURO POR MI JUEGO DEL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE JACK!_

_Agradecimientos de reviews: perdon si me equivoco o repito un agradecimiento...xD_

zeiliez 

Pues me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic! Estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo ya que mucha gente me ha dicho que escribo muy bien! y a mi tambien me fascina esa pareja! El Hao y Marion relean, por eso le dedique este cap:3 ademas que la inspiración me tomo cuando veia According to Jim en Sony y tome la idea de hay...xDDD bueno, gracias por leerme!

Naru Chica Hautica

YAY! Te gusto mi fic! Que chido! Y vi que me pusiste en tus favoritos! TE ADORO! Que bien...! estoy taaaaaan feliz...bueno, sigue leyendo! Y como te haras enterado, Hiakarui me volvio a abandonar...! la muy condenada se fue con mis chocolates Y mi dinero...¬¬ idiota...bueno, me despido! Chau!

mitSuki tao

Pues claro! A mi tambien me encanta esa pareja! Tal vez el prox cap sea dedicado a ellos...algo asi como su boda... no se...ya se me ocurrira algo...xDDD bueno! Me alegra que te guste este fic! Estare esperando un futuro reviews...!

totalitymary

Hola! Que bien! me hace feliz que te guste esta loquira de fic! Espero que te haya gustado este cap...le puse mucho entusiasmo a este fic...

eternificacion del amor146

HOLA! Como estas chavita! Pues mi estar muy bien!...espero que tu tambien! Pues no hay problema...a mi tambien me pasa eso de vez en cuando (tonz ponme en alerta! xDDD)...me alegra que te llege este fic (aun no se que significa eso...pero esperto que sea bueno...xDDD) SIII!1 lei ese fic y me encanta! Ta muy muy comico! TIENES que seguirlo o muere! Eh dicho...xDD SIII! Pensamos lo mismo! Yatta! Un momento...lo mismo? Entonces que estoy pensando ahorita? Ahhhh! Tu vezzz! No sabes...xDDD gracias! Pero tus fics tambien son muy muy buenos! Y TIENES QUE SEGUIR EL MANLDITO FAN FICS DE HANA! (el de las niñeras) EL DE HAO! Y LOS DEMAS! Por que sencillamente los amo! Claro que no quiero que te mueras! Tas loca! Beuneo...como sea...chauuu! y cuidado con el panda rojo chino japones...xDDD

Sayuri Hisuka

XDDDDD cunado dije cualquier tipo de reviews no me referia a esto...pero que porta! Todo se vale! xDDD

yo-chan1

xDDD pues a mi me pasa eso tambien! Debes en cuando, cuando toy en la laptop, y me voy al baño un ratito el cable de internet se sale "mágicamente" xDDD pero bueno...sigue leyendome!

Seren TC

Mira que la vida es loca... ahora si me gusta el lemon...que locura no? soy algo indecisa con esto de mis gustos...xDDD supongo que por eso soy la rechazada social de mi colegio...xDDD pues, creo que por ahora no hare ningun lemon ya que no tengo ni la mas puta idea de cómo hacerlo...¬¬ no soy buena para eso...xDDD y si, la puntada de Hana tubo buena (que presumida soy, no) puessss me alegro que estes al pendiente de esta loca historia! Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!

CHAU!

ñingo 

o.o solo preguntare algo...ACASO **TU** ERES MI MADRE? Eso sono a película...xDDD pues...QUE CARAJO HACES LEYENDO **MIS** FICS EN oh espera...TU NO ERES MI MADRE! (o travez frase de película) ERES ANDRES ALEJANDRO! Me dijiste la semana pasada que dejaste un reviews en una de mis historias...mira gradisimo balurdo...deja la ladilla...¬¬

AND vZL22

ANDREINA TE CONDENO A MORIR EN LA HOGUERA! Eh dicho... u,u! AQUÍ NO HAY LEMON! Y MI AMOR METALLICO MANDA! Y GERARD (si, si se escribe asi) NO SE VA A MORIR! Y YA SE CASO! CONMIGO! POR ESO SOY ALEX (nombre artistico... u,u) TAKEI DE WAY Y DEPP! EH DICHO!


End file.
